The invention relates generally to the field of brazing, and more specifically, to a means for retaining various elements to be brazed together during a brazing operation.
There are a number of instances when it is desirable to braze together an assembly consisting of two copper wires of rectangular cross section with a small copper spacer of rectangular cross section inserted between the wires. For example, such a braze is particularly useful in manufacturing aircraft generators, since by brazing a small copper spacer between two rectangular cross-sectional copper wires, a stator end-turn can be readily formed. In addition it is advantageous to automate the brazing process insofar as possible.
By inserting a U-shaped clip of brazing material between the copper spacer and the wires, it is possible to simultaneously braze both wires to the copper spacer utilizing an automatic brazing machine. However, the compressive force of brazing machine contacts pressing on the wires, along with the electrical current required for brazing, often cause the U-shaped brazing clip and the spacer element to slip out of position, resulting in an unacceptable braze joint.